


Passion Stirring

by garnet_dragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Dark, Drabble, Lust, M/M, Obsession, Passion, Unrequited Love, implied dub-con, love potion, one-sided, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garnet_dragon/pseuds/garnet_dragon
Summary: Equally repellent and enthralling--those startling green eyes that haunted Severus were framed by such rebellious and loathsome black locks. The only solution was to brew a love potion, of course.





	Passion Stirring

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the prompt "passion" at snarry100, but I forgot to post it in time.

Equally repellent and enthralling--those startling green eyes that haunted Severus were framed by such rebellious and loathsome black locks. Severus would try to forget them as he stared down into the dizzying fumes of the cauldron. Underneath that brittle veneer of loathing simmered a fervent passion that would not be denied.

A whiff of grass from the Quidditch pitch, a bezoar, and the gentle scent of lilies… Severus ladled the potion into a silver goblet. He had performed every step flawlessly. Now, all that was left was to let the concoction creep through Potter’s veins an stir his passions.


End file.
